1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a mouse with direction-adjustable connecting wire, and more particularly to the mouse has a direction-adjustable connecting wire that makes the mouse is easy to be operated, i.e. the mouse has better controllability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer mouse is an important, hand-held and button-activated input device for desktop computers. When it is moved, it provides corresponding movement of a cursor on screen; with the flick of a wrist and the click of a button, an application can be launched, a function can be selected, text can be deleted or a line can be drawn. Both the mechanical and the optical one have been popular for a long time.
Centrally located within the bottom surface of the mouse is a hole through which a portion of the underside of a rubber-surfaced steel ball extends. The mouse pad is typically a closed cell foam rubber pad covered with a suitable fabric. Low friction pads on the bottom surface of the mouse slide easily over the fabric, but the rubber ball does not skid. Rather, the rubber ball rolls over the fabric as the mouse is moved. Interior to the mouse are rollers that contact the ball at its equator and convert its rotation into electrical signals representing orthogonal components of mouse motion. These electrical signals are coupled to a computer, where software responds to the signals to change by a ΔX and a ΔY the displayed position of a cursor in accordance with movement of the mouse. The user moves the mouse as necessary to get the displayed pointer to a desired location or position. The activation serves as an instruction to take some action, the nature of which is defined by software in the computer.
However, in existing technology, not only mechanical mouse but optical mouse, a connecting wire 92 for transmitting signals from mouse to computer is fixedly connected to a housing 91 of the mouse 9 (shown in FIG. 1). And that, the connecting wire 92 can't be used to adjust the direction for the requirements and operation habits of the different users and the mouse 9 has worse controllability and inconvenient operation.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.